vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tetsu Shinjou
|-|Beginning of Series Tetsu= |-|Stil Vampir= |-|King of Diptera, Beelzebub= Summary Tetsu Shinjou is one of the main characters of Cardfight!! Vanguard and wields a deck from the Dark Irregulars clan. He is also a member of Team Asteroid, consisting of himself, Asaka Narumi, Kyou Nahagi, Ren Suzugamori and previously Toshiki Kai. His team was the previous National Champions of Japan before being defeated by Team Q4. His Avatar Units are Stil Vampir and King of Diptera, Beelzebub. Prior to the beginning of the series, Tetsu lived an ordinary life of playing Cardfight!! Vanguard with his best friend Ren. At some point, Tetsu and Ren encounter Toshiki Kai. Hearing from Ren that Kai plays Cardfight!! Vanguard, Tetsu challenges him to a cardfight. Seeing how skilled Kai was at the game when being easily beaten, Ren and Tetsu quickly agreed to make Kai the third member of the newly formed Team Asteroid, as well as their new friend to play against. Accepting their offer, the 3 of them became best friends with hopes of winning the National Tournament and having fun playing Vanguard. Kai's determination to improve Team Asteroid's strength pushed Ren to become a stronger player to support him and Tetsu in any way he could. Through this desire to help his friends, Ren awakened the power that he was granted, PSYqualia, and dramatically improved his skills. However, using PSYqualia changed Ren into a completely different person, one who would solely rely on PSYqualia to crush his opponents in terrifying ways, as Tetsu himself witnessed first-hand when seeing Ren cause harm to him with it. When hearing Ren's plans of expanding Team Asteroid (leading to the future creation of Ren's Foo Fighter Organization) by gathering many skilled cardfighters under his leadership, Kai challenges Ren to a cardfight with the hopes of returning him to who he once was. Failing to stop Ren and his abuse of PSYqualia, Kai abandons Team Asteroid and decides to get as far away from Ren as he could. Not being able to change the situation or turn his back on Ren however, Tetsu chooses to follow Ren down his path, walking away from Kai as a result. Years later, with Team Asteroid as National Champions, Tetsu assists Ren in expanding his Foo Fighter Organization in any way he can despite fearing Ren's power and wanting Kai to reunite with them as friends again. After Aichi defeats Ren and returns him back to who he was before, Tetsu happily assists Ren in changing Team Asteroid and Foo Fighter into a new and better organization for everyone. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C with Grade 0 Units, High 4-C with Grade 1 & higher Units Name: Tetsu Shinjou Origin: Cardfight!! Vanguard Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Cardfighter, Member of Team Asteroid, "The General" Powers and Abilities: |-|Tetsu's Powers and Abilities= Imagination Manipulation, which also gives Tetsu Soul Projection, Summoning, Possession, Fusionism, Mind Control and Transformation (Using the power of imagination, all cardfighters can project their souls onto the surface of Planet Cray during a cardfight; A cardfighters soul is able to not only summon the Units of Planet Cray and have them fight on their behalf as "Rear-Guard" allies, but they can also possess them to become and fight as the Units themselves, becoming "the Vanguard" and both can be done passively via Superior Calls and Superior Rides; All cardfighter's can also summon the Units on Planet Cray for defensive purposes, such as guarding against an opponents attacks), Self-Sustenance (Type 2 with the cardfighter's soul), Can act without a soul residing in his body and Resistance to Existence Erasure (Whenever a cardfighter loses a cardfight, their Vanguard gets completely destroyed entirely to the point where only the cardfighter's soul remains, but the cardfighter's soul remains perfectly unharmed) |-|Beginning of Series Composite Deck= All previous Powers and Abilities, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Existence Erasure with every hit (All Units are able to completely erase and leave no traces left of each other during cardfight's with any attack they unleash, retiring them from battle; Tetsu's Demon World Marquis Amon can retire Units when soul-charging other Units into it's soul; Tetsu's Gwynn the Ripper can retire Units using vibration blasts), Non-Physical Interaction (All Units are able to interact, come in contact with and attack souls), Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification through various means (All of Tetsu's Grade 0 and Grade 1 Units have the ability to give their strength to allies to increase their power; Units with Trigger effects can give an additional boost in power to Units of Tetsu's choice during battle, particularly Critical Trigger Units; Tetsu's Nightmare Baby gives additional power to Blue Dust when boosting it's power; Tetsu's Demon World Marquis Amon increases it's power for every Unit within "The Soul"; Tetsu's Stil Vampir increases his power when soul-charging a Unit into "The Soul"; Tetsu's Demon of Asspiration Amon and Poet of Darkness Amon increase their power when there are 6 or more Units in "The Soul"; Tetsu's King of Diptera Beelzebub increases his power when there are 8 or more Units in "The Soul"; Tetsu's King of Diptera Beelzebub increases the power of Rear-Guards when attacking and when the number of Units in "The Soul" is 6 or more; Tetsu's Devil Child can give additional power to a Unit it boosts when "The Soul" has 6 or more Units; Tetsu's Edl Rose increases her power by having Werewolf Sieger in her soul), Damage Boost (Critical Trigger Units increase the amount of damage Units can cause to opponents), Statistics Reduction (When summoning Units to defend against attacks, the power of the opponents Units is lowered in comparison to the power of the defending Units); Tetsu's Stil Vampir can forcefully replace the opponents Vanguard with weaker Units), Healing (Heal Trigger Unit's have the additional effect of healing damage to a cardfighters Vanguard), Stamina Inducement (Stand Trigger Unit's have the additional effect of re-standing Units who previously attacked to attack again), Aura, True Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; All Units are capable of battling deep underwater in Planet Cray's oceans without issues), Ice Manipulation (Tetsu's Blue Dust can generate and launch ice fragments), Animal Manipulation (Tetsu's Stil Vampir forms itself with bats when being called into battle), Forcefield Creation (Tetsu's Nightmare Baby surrounds itself in a constant barrier), Darkness Manipulation, Possession, Summoning, Transformation, and Fusionism (Tetsu's Stil Vampir can take any one of the opponents rear-guard Units and forcefully replace the opponents Vanguard with the Unit they choose), Energy Manipulation and Creation (Tetsu's Dark Soul Conductor can create energy constructs in the form of weapons; Tetsu's King of Diptera Beelzebub can launch energy blasts), Vibration Manipulation (Tetsu's Gwynn the Ripper can unleash vibration blasts), Attack Negation (Tetsu's March Rabbit of Nightmareland, a perfect guard Unit, can negate attacks), Soul Manipulation through various means (Tetsu has Units that can move other Units into "The Soul" when used as either Vanguards or Rear-Guards, like Demon World Marquis Amon, Vermillion Gatekeeper, Blue Dust, Stil Vampir and Alluring Succubus, this would also count as Soul Absorption; Tetsu's Dark Soul Conductor sends Units into "The Soul" after being sacrificed into the Drop Zone when guarding attacks; Tetsu's Stil Vampir can destroy Units within "The Soul" and send them to the drop zone via Soul Blasts, this would also count as Soul Destruction; Tetsu's Hysteric Shirley can move itself and other Units into "The Soul", this would count as Self and normal Soul Manipulation), Nonexistent Physiology (Tetsu's Stil Vampir uses his soul-charging ability when in the drop zone, where Units go after being erased in battle), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; All Units are able to completely revive themselves after being completely destroyed during cardfights for later use, can be done immediately as well; When a cardfighter loses a cardfight, their Vanguard Unit and the Units within their soul are completely erased with nothing left but the cardfighter's soul and return later) and Resistance to Existence Erasure (Any Unit that is used as a Vanguard can safely withstand hits from other Units without being destroyed) Attack Potency: At least Building level with Grade 0 Units, Large Star level with Grade 1 & higher Units (Superior to Kamui Katsuragi and his Nova Grappler deck; Comparable, if not, superior to Asaka Narumi and her Pale Moon deck; Comparable to Misaki Tokura and her Oracle Think Tank deck; Tetsu's Grade 2 Units are superior to his Grade 1 Units; Tetsu's Grade 3 Units are superior to his Grade 2 Units and has in his possession King of Diptera, Beelzebub, his strongest and signature Grade 3 Unit alongside Stil Vampir) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ with Units (The souls of Cardfighters are far inferior to the Units of Planet Cray and explicitly require them to battle in cardfights, which would include Takuto's soul, which traveled past numerous stars in seconds to reach Planet Cray and all cardfighters transport their souls to Planet Cray when participating in cardfights; Superior to the speed of Kamui's Units and comparable to the speed of Misakis) Lifting Strength: Superhuman with Grade 0 Units, Pre-Stellar with Grade 1 & higher Units Striking Strength: At least Building Class with Grade 0 Units, Large Star Class with Grade 1 & higher Units Durability: At least Building level with Grade 0 Units, Large Star level with Grade 1 & higher Units (Units can withstand attacks from each other) Stamina: Extremely high, Likely limitless (All cardfighters are able to act and battle for extended periods without their souls being present in their bodies; All cardfighters are able to project their souls onto Planet Cray to battle using Units and cardfight from earth simultaneously for extended periods of time without tiring | Extremely high Range: Standard melee range, planetary+ with his soul (All cardfighters can summon Units from across Planet Cray to use them for battle) | Standard melee range, several dozens of meters with Grade 0 Units through attacks, Stellar with Grade 1 & higher Units through attacks Standard Equipment: Vanguard card deck, Vanguard Units Optional Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius. Tetsu is a very skilled tactician and strategist, being able to easily develop strategies and successfully pull off strong combinations and battle formations to make use of his Units skills and abilities to their fullest extent. Battling on Planet Cray reinforces his already great intelligence by being able to possess Units, enter combat as the Units, and lead other Units into battle against other Cardfighters. Tetsu is recognized early as an incredibly experienced cardfighter, very easily skilled enough to defeat many skilled Cardfighters. Including his teammates from Ren's Foo Fighter Organization whom he outranks, Kamui Katsuragi, Asaka Narumi, and cardfighters who could become National Champions, like Team Casear. The Units Tetsu uses are also very skilled tacticians and strategists by participating in numerous battles with Tetsu. Weaknesses: Cardfighters have to ride Units in chronological order, they cannot skip a grade when riding, like going from a Grade 0 Unit to a Grade 2 Unit. Cardfighters in most situations cannot summon Rear-Guard Units that exceed the grade of their Vanguard for offensive and defensive purposes. Cardfighter's must sacrifice Units when using them for defensive purposes (Except for Rock The Wall) | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Imagination Manipulation:' All Cardfighters use the power of imagination for various purposes and to different extents in the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard *'Soul Projection:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, all Cardfighters can use the power of imagination to project their spirits onto the surface of a planet that is very similar to Earth in the Vanguard universe, Planet Cray. *'Summoning, Possession, Transformation, Mind Control & Fusionism:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, all Cardfighters cannot only summon but possess one of the Units living on Planet Cray for their spirits to reside in after projecting them onto Cray's surface. Upon summoning and possessing the Unit, the Cardfighters soul takes the Unit's form and can use them to battle other Cardfighters during a cardfight. This is otherwise known as a "Ride", where Cardfighters use Units to become "Vanguards". Cardfighters are also able to summon the creatures of Planet Cray to fight on their behalf as allies. This is otherwise known as a "Call", where Cardfighters summon Units as "Rear-Guards". In most situations, Cardfighters can only summon Units who's grades are equal to or lower than the grade of their Vanguard's. For example, if a Cardfighter uses a Grade 1 Vanguard, they can only summon Grade 1 or Grade 0 Units for support. They cannot summon Grade 2 or Grade 3 Rear-Guard Units. **'Guarding:' To go along with being able to summon Units, all Cardfighters in the Cardfight!! Vanguard game can also summon Units for defensive purposes. They can sacrifice Units to protect the Vanguard or other Rear-Guard Units from being harmed or destroyed by opponents by using the power given in shield values which are combined with the Vanguard's own power. This can also be done using Perfect Guard Units that can negate the opponents' attacks. Guarding can be accomplished by either summoning the Units or using Units already in battle with you that have the "Intercept" skill. While Grade 3 Units cannot be used as defensive Units in the game itself, this would fall under as nothing but card-game mechanics. ***'Power Draining:' Whenever Cardfighter's summon Units for defensive purposes, they can also weaken the power of the opponents' Units that are attacking in efforts to weaken their attacks. The defensive power of the Unit that's being used as a guard is directly subtracted from the Unit that is attacking. For example, if a Cardfighter uses a Unit that has 10,000 power for a shield value, and the opponent is attacking with 15,000 power, the total amount of power the opponents Unit will have left is 5,000 power, weakening them. However, only Units with shield values (Grade 0s, 1s, 2s, and some 4s) can weaken the power of opponent Units. So Grade 3 Units and Perfect Guard Units would not be able to drain the power of opponents when used for guarding purposes. *'Soul Manipulation:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, there is a mechanic that all Cardfighters make use of with their Units known as "The Soul". "The Soul" is when and where Units are placed underneath a Cardfighters Vanguard that is currently in use, making it a "soul-stack" and when the number of Units in the soul reaches a certain point, they can be sacrificed for the price of activating different abilities. There are two methods on how to add Units into the soul. One method would be for Units to be ones that have been previously rided on. For example: if a Grade 3 is rided ontop of a Grade 2, who is rided on top of a Grade 1, who is rided ontop of a Grade 0 starting Vanguard, the lower Grade Units will be within the Grade 3 Vanguards soul. The second method would be to use a skill called "Soul Charge" where Units get added into the Vanguards soul. In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, "The Soul" is also considered the soul of any Unit that is being used as a Vanguard for a cardfighter, and when Units enter or are placed within "The Soul", they become souls themselves. Using "The Soul", Units can use soul manipulation to multiple degrees. They can use it to send themselves into and out of the soul, soul absorption to "Soul Charge" other Units as Vanguards, or soul destruction to destroy Units within the Vanguards soul through a skill called a "Soul Blast". *'Boosting:' This is a skill exclusively for Grade 0 and Grade 1 Units in the Cardfight!! Vanguard game. When in the rear-guard as support Units, Grade 0s and 1s can give their power to other Units to boost their power further. *'Triggers:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, there are Grade 0 Units who have unique abilities called Triggers. Whenever a Vanguard attacks or takes damage from attacks, Cardfighters reveal cards from their decks during battles in an attempt to get a Trigger. There are 4 kinds of Triggers in Vanguard and each Trigger has a different effect, along with a power boost to be given to the Unit of choice. There are Draw Triggers, Critical Triggers, Heal Triggers and Stand Triggers. The only trigger that can be discarded as nothing but game mechanics would be the Draw Trigger Effect. Heal Triggers would be Healing Hax, Stand Triggers could be treated as a kind of Stamina Inducement to allow Units to attack more in succession, and Critical triggers would be given Damage Boost. Also, whenever a Cardfighter reveals a Trigger during a Drive or Damage check, it's the equivalent to the cardfighter summoning the Trigger Units to give them the Trigger Effect on Planet Cray. *'Existence Erasure & Resistance:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, all Units from Planet Cray can completely erase Units with every kind of attack they unleash in battle. When Units are destroyed, they get sent to the Drop Zone, which is the direct equivalent to Units being completely destroyed when they battle between each other on Planet Cray. The cardfighters themselves don't have existence erasure, but their souls have resistance for being able to remain unaffected by their Vanguards being erased at the end of a cardfight. Notable Units: The following is a list of all Units and decks that Tetsu has used throughout the course of the series. 'Beginning of Series Composite Deck' =Grade 0 Units= 'Dark Irregulars ' *Vermillion Gatekeeper *Blitzritter (x2; Critical Trigger Unit) *Hysteric Shirley (x3; Draw Trigger Unit) *Hades Puppet Master (x2; Stand Trigger Unit) *Dark Queen of Nightmareland (x2; Stand Trigger Unit) *Cursed Doctor (x2; Heal Trigger Unit) =Grade 1 Units= 'Dark Irregulars' *Prisoner Beast (x2) *Alluring Succubus (x4) *Nightmare Baby (x2 ) *March Rabbit of Nightmareland (x2) *Devil Child (x2) *Poet of Darkness, Amon =Grade 2 Units= 'Dark Irregulars' *Werwolf Sieger (x4) *Blue Dust (x3) *Decadent Succubus (x2) *Dark Soul Conductor (x3) *Demon of Aspiration, Amon *Gwynn the Ripper =Grade 3 Units= 'Dark Irregulars' *Demon World Marquis, Amon (x2) *Edel Rose (x2) *Stil Vampir (x2) *King of Diptera, Beelzebub (x2) Key: Beginning of Series Gallery Tetsu and Stil Vampir.png|Tetsu and Stil Vampir Tetsu and Demon World Marquis, Amon.png|Tetsu and Demon World Marquis, Amon Kamui facing Tetsu Shinjou.png|Tetsu cardfighting Kamui Katsuragi Tetsu cardfighting Aichi Sendou.png|Tetsu cardfighting Aichi Sendou Team Asteroid.png|Tetsu with Team Asteroid Ren with Kai and Tetsu.png|Young Tetsu with Kai and Ren Respect Threads Cardfight!! Vanguard Feats Blog (1) Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cardfight!! Vanguard Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4